Regarding the technology of producing H(CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2).sub.n CH.sub.2 OH (n=1 or 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 154707/1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,628 disclose that a mixture of telomers comprising H(CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2).sub.n CH.sub.2 OH (n=12 at a maximum) is prepared by reacting methanol with tetrafluoroethylene in the presence of t-butyloctyl peroxide.
However, even if the telomer mixture obtained by the process is purified by distillation, the evaporation residue of the order of about a few hundreds of ppm can not be eliminated. When it is used as a solvent in the manufacture of an information recording medium comprising a substrate sheet and as built thereon a recording layer adapted for laser information writing and/or reading, such as CD-R and DVD-R, the disadvantage is inevitable that a high quality information recording medium can not be obtained owing to the influence of said evaporation residue.